


Laughter and Friendship

by Demigod_with_dream



Series: What Might Have Been [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: But only really briefly, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, chad being the loving and protective cousin we know he could be, chad who isnt an idiot, dance, off of a request someone made, other peopleare there but noone speaks, slight bullying, sort of a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigod_with_dream/pseuds/Demigod_with_dream
Summary: "Dizzy is his family, and the thought of someone hurting her sends blood roaring in his ears, a fierce protectiveness surging through him."orChad and Dizzy are slowly starting to feel like real family, and an unwanted incident may just find a way to bring them together for real.Based on the suggestion "chad comforting dizzy at a dance" but I sort of took the scenic route to get there.





	Laughter and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TRINITY_Stngrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/gifts), [TheUnKnown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnKnown/gifts), [Bully_Dawgs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bully_Dawgs/gifts).

> heyyyyyyyyyyyyy. so. this took me way longer than I planned it to. I apologise, I have no excuse, other than I kept meaning to finish it and then just... didnt. which doubly sucks because it was my first ever request and I really wanted to get it done fairly promptly. but! this is longer than part one, so theres that. I dont know if this is any good, but oh well, enjoy :)

Chad was trying.

He knew that sounded cliché, and like a pathetic excuse, but it was the truth. He was spending time with Dizzy, getting to know her, but the truth was they had grown up in two very different places and they knew it, so there was always an underlying current of unease, of tiptoeing around each other, both wanting to avoid saying the wrong thing. 

But as time went on, they began to relax more, and started to feel more like the family that they were. Chad went and sat with Dizzy and the other VK’s for dinner, at first because he felt it was the right thing to do, but after about a week he found he was actually looking forward to the meals, that he enjoyed the VK’s company, even Jays, who had always intimidated him. He liked spending time with them, getting to know these people who were so important to his cousin, and he began to see why. Began to notice how Mal always seemed to be more relaxed when she was around her friends and didn’t have the pressure of being the king’s boyfriend hanging over her. How Carlos would sink into conversations and talk and talk, a sparkle in his eyes as he and Evie bounced ideas of each other for their next project. How Jay’s previous attraction to violence had really been a protectiveness for his friends, now replaced with casual hugs and hair ruffles. How Evie was so much more than a pretty face, and even smarter than he’d originally believed, capable of talking circles round nearly anyone on the subject of chemistry and maths. And he learnt more about Dizzy, too. Like how she wanted to be a stylist when she grew up, and her favourite colour was the pink of an early sunrise, and if given the chance she would happily live off of pistachio ice cream and candy floss.

“But pistachio?” asked Chad incredulously, laughing “Why?”

“I like it!” Dizzy defended, giggling right along with him. 

-

Time went on, and Dizzy and her friends began to settle into their new lives, made easier by the lack of resistance from the Auradon kids this time around. It seemed the rest of Auradon had gotten over their prejudice, and if they hadn’t, well, they at least seemed to know not to mention it where Chad or any of the others could hear; Chad had made it very clear he wouldn’t put up with anyone bad mouthing his family.

There was a school dance coming up, Chad’s first dance since Audrey left him, and Dizzy’s first ever. Shed been looking forward to it for weeks, spending hours dreamily imagining what it would be like and what her dress was going to look like. Evie had offered to make it for her, and the look on Dizzy’s face when she said so was enough to make Chad momentarily forget that for once he didn’t have anyone to go with. He knew that what he and Audrey had hadn’t been true love, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t liked her, that he didn’t miss her. Audrey might not have been his true love, but she had been his first love, and there was a part of him that would probably always love her, no matter what. 

As the day of the dance arrived, Chad threw himself into helping get everything ready, picking up any last-minute deliveries, hanging up decorations, making sure everything was as it should be. He knew that Dizzy had been hoping someone would ask her, and that so far no one had, but he wasn’t too worried. There was still the rest of the day to go, and the boys Dizzy’s age had a habit of waiting till the very last second, needing all the time they could get to build up the courage to ask someone. And besides, Dizzy seemed to view being asked more as something that would make the evening just that little bit more special, rather than something that would ruin the whole night if it didn’t happen. And Chad knew that Evie and the others had decided not to go with their significant others, instead all going in one big group so the younger kids would always be with someone they knew, so it wasn’t as if Dizzy would be going alone.

The day wore on, and Dizzy’s excitement became infectious, leaving Chad to be surprised to find himself actualy looking forward to the night. Seeing his cousin so happy and smiley was doing miracles with helping him forget his own sadness. When it reached six o’clock Chad said goodbye, leaving the girls to get ready and promising to meet up again with them at the dance; he’d agreed to drive up with Ben and Doug since the VKs were all going together.

-

The dance started at seven, and by the time the boys managed to find somewhere to park, the party was well underway. Chad had barely set foot in the door before a now familiar blur came barrelling towards him and the others. Dizzy’s arms were full of candyfloss, and she was beaming from ear to ear.

“They have candyfloss!” she practically shouted, struggling to be heard over the noise yet grinning all the same. 

Chad laughed and followed her to where she was excitingly telling him all the different sweets were. 

The night draws on, and Chad drifts from group to group, chatting to his friends and enjoying his night, when he happens to see two boys talking to Dizzy out of the corner of his eye. At first he smiles to himself, thinking one of them has decided to ask her to dance, but then he catches sight of Dizzy’s face, and everything changes. She’s no longer smiling, and her eyes are starting to glisten like she’s about to cry. He immediately makes his way over to his cousin, just catching the last of the boys’ words as they walk away.

“Yeah, no one’s gonna ask a villain, to dance.” And then they’re gone, laughing as they walk away, and suddenly Chad’s reminded of family day, of Jane taunting Mal about Ben and himself pulling Doug away from Evie, and he feels sick to his stomach. 

He turns back around to face Dizzy, opening his mouth to ask if she’s okay, and is instead confronted with an armful of Dizzy, clutching at his shirt and shaking. For all that the two of them have gotten closer, this is the first time they’ve hugged, and for a moment Chad freezes, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around his cousin. Dizzy is his family, and the thought of someone hurting her sends blood roaring in his ears, a fierce protectiveness surging through him. The urge to go find the boys that did this is slowly shrinking, replaced by the need to make sure Dizzy’s okay, that she knows that what they said wasn’t true, and that he’s not letting anyone hurt her like that again. So Chad hugs tighter, rubbing Dizzy’s back and trying his best to comfort her as her breathing slowly starts to even out. He feels her shift, and loosens his arms so she can look up at him, but doesn’t fully let go. 

Now that she’s no longer crying, Dizzy starts to shrink in on herself, shuffling her feet and refusing to look him in the eyes, and Chad can see her starting to panic that hugging him was the wrong thing to do. Chad’s crouched on his knees and softly smiling at her before he even fully knows what he’s doing, and then he starts talking.

“Those boys are idiots, and I know tons of people who would be thrilled to dance with you”

Dizzy peers back up at him sceptically, eyes red and tear stained, and his heart breaks at the thought of how easily those boys ruined a night that had previously been so magical.

“For starters,” he begins, “me.” Chad stands back up before bowing deeply to her, trying to make it as overdramatic as possible in the hopes of getting her to smile. It works, and Dizzy giggles slightly.

“My lady.” he says, offering out his hand. She takes it, and Chad grabs her other one, swinging her round onto the dance floor and starting to spin. 

Dizzy looks up at him, and she’s laughing, her smile back where it belongs, and Chad smiles. He sticks by his cousin for the rest of the night, and by the time they’re leaving, all memories of the incident have vanished from their minds, replaced by ones of laughter and friends. 

So, thinks Chad, it ended up being a great night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I gifted this work to anyone who had commented on my previous one asking for more, so basically its pretty much if you commented you get a fic.  
But specifically its for TRINITY_Stngrd, because they gave the prompt, so I hope you like it :)
> 
> As always comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
